nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
L'cirufe/quotes
Battle Dialogue Drawing weapon *"Easy does it." *"Think of the materials we'll gather!" *"Let us bite this hand that threatens us." *"Our jaw won't stop dropping." *"Aah! We've heard of this one." *"Here comes a sucker this minute." Status effect *"Our head is spinning!" - Stagger *"We seem to be falling." - Topple *"What in Mira?" - Flinch *"There's no need to push!" - Knockback *"Nothing but air!" - Launch *"Why can't we move?!" - Stun *"We appear to be getting drowsy..." - Sleep *"Incredible! Our body is moving on its own!" - Control Other *"It seems the sleeping dogs have risen." - An enemy notices the party *"It's a horse-eat-horse world." - An enemy notices the party *"Well this is an earth-splattering development." - A large enemy notices the party *"It's not over until the fat baby sings." - Low HP *"This number has been...disconnected..." - Becoming incapacited *"Welcome back! Did you see the pearly gates?" - Reviving an ally *"Thank you!" - Thanking *"Sorry to trouble you." - Thanking *"Our thanks!" - Thanking *"Much appreciations" - Thanking *"Look at us, we're on a stroll!" - 3000 TP *"Get ready to cheer for us!" - Overdrive (ground) *"Activating Overdrive!" - Overdrive (skell) *"Is this what you call 'rocking' it?" - Overdrive counter hits 50 *"Quick! Get us some more ash to kick!" - Overdrive counter hits 100 *"We need our skell." - Entering skell *"Time for ground gear." - exiting skell *"How odd! Why does our fuel keep depleting?" - Skell's fuel runs low *"Zero fuel? But that means we have to get out." - Skell runs out of fuel *"What a nice hot welcome!" - An enemy join the battle *"Most certainly!" - Responding to battle commands *"Leave it to us!" - Responding to battle commands *"Truth be told, we saw this coming." - Leveling up *"Wonderful, we are still alive!" - Winning a battle *"Our skills were indisputably superior." - Winning a battle *"Oh, can we do one? Send us a telegram from Hell evildoers!" - Winning a battle *"80 percent of success is showing them up." - Winning a battle *"We weathered the storm." - Winning a battle Soul Voices *"Thwack 'em for some extra zing!" *"Let's have a blast! Literally!" *"Sorry, could someone get our party started?" *"Right in the kisser! Now cripple them!" *"Let's drive all over this giant!" *"An aura right now might lead to good things!" *"We floated like butterflies. Now you sting like bees!" *"You scratch our back? We'll scratch yours!" *"Cripple it! Pazzow!" *"We think we need a little pick-me-up." *"Good-bye, and good night..." *"Oh good, it broke. Now weaken them!" *"Yes! Now cripple them!" *"Activating Overdrive! Your turn!" *"Three in a row! Shoot to kill!" *"They fell for it! Get it? Now weaken them!" Outside battle Dialogue *"We loathe them. They have ruined our once-peaceful life here. RUINED! They are all... how should we say? Asscaves." *Allow us to show you the way. After all, as you say too many heads are better than none, right? *"Yes, yes, of course! Nopon purchase my wares quite often you know. They're excellent... How should I say? "Sukers"?" *Then it's settled. Excellent. Let's be off! The early worm is for the birds. *Many thanks, good sirs! Truly, we are walking on the ninth cloud of seventh Heaven! Please, call us L. The rest is far too formal. *It would seem to us the good sir would like to pick our brain. Of course, we will gladly let him in one ear and out the other! *Let us dance up a storm in any port! *Friends! We are all friends, indeed? Which makes us friends in NEED, correct? *Truly a Nopon's Nopon, it pains me to say. *Just so! Yet the world beyond these walls is as you say, all about the survival of the fattest. Category:Quotes